


Dance With Me

by BlueBird130



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a bundle of nerves, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magnus is a sweetheart, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i lose sleep over them, precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird130/pseuds/BlueBird130
Summary: We all know Magnus can dance, but what about his Shadowhunter boyfriend?





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FanFiction.net account, but I'm posting my fics on here now too. Enjoy!

It was a comfortable silence, something they don’t get often with their busy lives. The radio was softly playing music in the background as Magnus and Alec stood side by side cleaning dishes by hand. Magnus offered to do it with his magic but Alec liked to do it, he said it was a thing he was used to doing and it was calming. His boyfriend didn’t understand how doing chores could be calming but gladly gave it a shot and was pleasantly surprised.   
While his hands worked away at a stain on a white plate, Alec reminisced on the evening. He and Magnus had invited Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace over for a meal that Magnus had made. Turns out he was a great chef and the food he made it was so much better that the food the Institute provided and better than whatever Izzy tried to make. Alec loved his sister, but he had to admit that she could not cook anything edible.   
Alec’s thoughts were interrupted by Magnus pulling him away from the sink and right in front of the warlock. Magnus was wearing a devious smile as he snapped his fingers and the music grew in volume as a trail of blue magic made it louder. It was the beginning of a pop song that Alec didn’t recognize, but clearly his boyfriend knew what it was.  
“Dance with me.” Magnus grinned at Alec’s confusion,” Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know who Arianna Grande is. It doesn’t matter, just dance with me.”  
“I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle”  
Reluctantly, Alec put down the plate he was previously washing and nervously gazed into Magnus’s eyes,” I can’t dance very well, or well at al- “  
Magnus interrupted him by pulling him into further away from the sink and he started swaying to the beat with Alec’s hands in his,” Come on, my love. I’ll show you how!”   
His content smile widened even more and Alec felt his heart soften, he couldn’t say no to this.   
“And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow, in the end, you’ll find out that my heart was battered.” Magnus sang in sync with the song, his deep voice beautifully complementing the higher one of the singer. It was smooth as honey, warming Alec to the core and Magnus caught him smiling in awe.  
The warlock’s body moved as if it had a mind of its own and Alec tried to copy his moves but ended up awkwardly shuffling back and forth. Magnus caught his eye and spoke softly,” Just let your body move with the music, let it flow through you. Even though it’s not a slow dance, the same rules apply. Feel the music, Alexander.”   
As the beat picked up, Magnus’s dancing picked up too. He danced in rhythm and it looked so natural that it rubbed off on Alec, he tightened his grip on his lover’s hands and mimicked his movements with only a slight delay. He slowly got more used to it and his body adjusted to the new tempo as they danced together without a care in the world.  
“But I’d rather make a song they could play on the radio that makes you want to grab your lover’s hands!”  
Their eyes met and blue sparks swirled around them as they danced all their worries away, they were in perfect sync with the music and with themselves. Alec had never felt better in his life; his heart beating fast, dancing with the love of his life and being free from the rest of the world. With every new verse, Magnus would sing the words to Alec conveying all the love in the world as their bodies danced close together. Eventually everything else faded out and all Alec could see was Magnus and the blue magic that circled them, he didn’t know what the magic was doing, or if it was doing anything at all, but it seemed different. Happier. It was a vibrant, bright blue that differed from the usual calming, darker blue that Alec was used to seeing.   
“So, hold up and take it through the night, and you should follow through to make it alight. Now grab each other’s hands, get ‘em up, I wanna see you rock to the piano.”  
Despite never having heard this song before, Alec felt perfectly at ease dancing to it. His battle-oriented body was dancing as if it was made for this moment, this moment with Magnus the man he loved more than life. The man who would look Alec in the eyes anytime the word ‘lover’ was said in the song, the man that was dancing here and now with him.   
Alec was so in love.  
It seemed like the song would never end, just as the night seemed to never end. But, all good things must come to an end, and the song trailed to a close and they were both left panting for air. Alec felt as though he had just completed a workout; but despite that, he was so, so happy.  
“You have to be lying, you have to have danced before. Because, you, my love, are a beautiful dancer. I’d love to do it again sometime.” Magnus was beaming at him with adoration as they both heavily sat down on the nearby couch. Alec sprawled out first and Magnus laid on top of him, as usual.  
With a smile remaining on his face, Alec replied,” Nope, I’ve never had time to dance, or had someone to dance with. I think it would’ve killed my parents just as much if they caught em dancing as when they found out I’m in love with a warlock, especially a man.”  
There was silence.  
“In love, you say?” Magnus said quietly,” Well, I love you too, Alexander.” He turned around from his laying position to kiss his boyfriend, resulting in a small wave of blue magic to flow over both of their bodies.  
After the kiss ended and Magnus laid back down contently, Alec realised that it was the second time that night that Magnus’s magic had appeared,” Mags, what’s with your magic?” He kept his voice light to avoid sounding like he was being accusatory. There was nothing wrong with the magic, he was just confused.  
“Oh, you saw that, didn’t you?” The response was quiet, bashful.  
Alec laughed,” It was kind of hard not to see it, it was going everywhere while we were dancing. I thought you were going to explode or something.”   
“Well,” Magnus began,” It’s sort of a warlock secret, but, when a warlock experiences love so strong we produce extra magic. It’s harmless, but it rarely happens.”   
It rarely happens. Love so strong. Alec was stunned, he felt honoured. It was moments like that when he remembered Magnus was an immortal warlock, a magical being of higher power; for better or worse.   
His voice cracked at the first word, emotion seeping through,” Magnus, I-I love you too.”  
Magnus hummed happily in response, and Alec felt his eyes grow heavy and the body on top of him relaxed as sleep took both of them in it’s warm arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna admit it, Piano by Ariana Grande is my guilty pleasure song. I can't dance to save my life, but the song is great. The whole blue magic thing is totally a headcannon but I thought it would be a great thing to incorporate into this fic. Sorry it was so short, I'm not used to writing romance and fluff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
